mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shishunki Miman Okotowari
Glénat | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Shōjo Comic | first = 1990 | last = unknown | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga created by Yuu Watase and serialized in the manga magazine ''Shōjo Comic. There are two sequels to this manga, Zoku Shishunki Miman Okotowari and Shishunki Miman Okotowari Kanketsuhen. Plot summary Asuka Higuchi comes to Tokyo to search for her long lost father. When she meets up with her half-siblings completely by coincidence, she learns that even they have never seen their father. Asuka comes to stay at the Sudou residence with her younger brother and sister in hopes they will be one day be reunited with their estranged father. Zoku Shishunki Miman Okotowari After learning that Yashiro-sensei's true name is Takashi Sudou, Asuka has at last found her biological father. However, the three siblings also discover that Yashiro-sensei is actually the father of only Asuka and Kazusa; Manato's father was the real Yashiro and he has no blood relation to either Asuka or Kazusa. Takashi Sudou took on Yashiro's name after his sempai (Yashiro) died and adopted Yashiro's son, Manato, as well. Shishunki Miman Okotowari Kanketsuhen The conclutional chapter to the Shishunki series. Two other bonus stories are contained in this one volume edition. Characters ; : A reformed bad girl who now only dreams of meeting her father. She is very athletic and is particularly good at gymnastics. When she discovers she has two half-siblings, Manato and Kazusa, she immediately takes on the role of a reliable and protecter older sister. ; : Like Asuka, Manato once ran in a gang, but has some what reformed himself. He has looked after Kazusa ever since they were children, which is why he is naturally very protective of her. ; : Asuka's half-sister, who utterly despises her older sister for butting into her cozy little life with Manato. She has a serious brother complex and will do anything to keep Manato from accepting Asuka as their sister. ; :A bad boy in general, Hayami has been interested in Kazusa up until he got beat up by Asuka for intimidating Kazusa. He soon develops an unrequited crush on Asuka. ; :The school class president and captain of the gymnastics club. Asuka becomes her biggest rival in both gymnastics and for Manato's love. ; : A recently hired teacher at their school who seems to take an interest in Asuka. He is later revealed to be the missing father of Asuka and her siblings. Notes Many of the characters in Shishunki went on to inspire characters in Yuu Watase's later works; Asuka shares a number of similiaries with Miaka Yuki while Asuka's siblings resemble Tamahome and Yui Hongo from Fushigi Yugi. Hayami resembles Tasuki (except for enjoying picking up girls) Youko shares characteristics with Nuriko, and Yashiro-sensei resembles Mitsukake. Gaiden Novels Yu Watase and Megumi Nishizaki teamed up to write and illustrate four different novels for the Shishunki series. # Tokubetsu Hen; Mister Sun * Brother Moon # Netsuai Hen; Lonely Hurricane # Hyuusetu Hen; St. Crystal Boys # Bangai Hen; Dynamite * Generation References External links *Tasuki no Miko's Shishunki Miman Okotowari Site * Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 1990 Category:Manga of 1992 Category:Manga of 1998 de:Shishunki Miman ja:思春期未満お断り zh:思春期未滿